Rachel's Rumble
by roddypiperfan84
Summary: Rachel enters the boxing ring for the first time, but does she have what it takes to get the prize money and win a championship belt, or will she die bravely like a true champion.
1. OC Introduced

**Hey readers, I'm doing a Ready to Rumble fanfiction and I am going to include my OC as the main character for the story and it will only focus on her and her trainer because this is like the game Punch Out! so here's my OCs. I don't own Ready to Rumble.**

Rachel Stone

Age: 18

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 120lbs.

Hometown: Raleigh, North Carolina.

Face Look: Amethyst eyes with black eye makeup, small nose, small pink lips, and long curly red hair with black streaks.

Occupation: Boxer.

Attire: Blue shorts with white trim and a blue tube top, black boots and black boxing gloves.

Bio: Growing up in a poor neighborhood, Rachel lived with her mother and her kitten with no money and no father. She tried to find a job for her mom but she had no luck, while attending school, she was found by someone who can teach her how to box, Edward Tyler, a retired boxer who trained future boxers for the passion of the sport. She began her training and she graduated from high school, she saw a tournament invitation and it includes a prize money, with Tyler at her side, she entered the tournament to win for her mother.

Edward Tyler

Age: 40

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 205lbs.

Hometown: Stone Mountain, Georgia.

Occupation: Boxer, Trainer.

Attire: As a boxer, he wore white trunks with forest green trim, black boots and forest green gloves. As a trainer, he wore blue jacket, white t-shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

Bio: Edward is a great boxer when he was younger and began his rise to fame and has a great family to support with, he moved to Raleigh, North Carolina, with his family and opened a boxing gym to help train future boxers until he found a perfect student to help, Rachel Stone. She had great potential and wanted to win some money for her mother to find a new home in Raleigh to live in. When a boxing tournament was announced, he began to train Rachel to get what she wants, he'll be at her side no matter what.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Rachel walked to the gym with her iPod nano listening to her favorite song "Beat It" by the late King of Pop, Michael Jackson. Entering the gym, she was greeted by her coach, Edward Tyler, and she said, "Hey coach, what's going on?" "You should look at this."

He shows her the paper, "An invitation to a boxing tournament, first prize will be 1 million dollars and the championship for best boxer around the globe," he read.

"Wow, I never knew their inviting you to the competition," she said sadly.

"I only retired to focus on my family and training future boxers, but I think you should enter, show them everything I taught you," he explained, Rachel was surprised that her teacher is letting her enter the contest.

At home, Rachel tells her mom that she is going to enter and win the tournament, her mom was surprised and scared at the same time, but she has faith in her daughter to win the money and bid her farewell.

"Don't worry mom, I'll win the contest to live a better life for both of us," she thought confidently.


	3. First Fight

First Fight

Rachel arrived at the stadium and looked at the empty boxing ring only to be occupied by the referee and ring announcer, _Michael Buffer_ himself, she went to the locker room and she was greeted by a beautiful veteran boxer named Selene Strike.

"A newbie, and I thought only actual street boxers are underground rookies," Selene said sarcastically.

"For the record, I was trained by a boxing legend and I'm not letting anyone bring me down to the ground," Rachel said confidently, only to earn a chuckle from Selene.

"Looks like someone has a heart, but it's a good pleasure to meet you, I'm Selene Strike," she said honestly.

"Rachel Stone."

"A cute name for a young girl like you, looks like you're fighting Joey T in the fifth bout," Selene said as Rachel looked at the match card and she watched the first fight on TV.

Three fights later she was up next, she warmed up and she walked to the entrance stage, and her favorite song 'Beat It' went on and she walked to the ring and saw Joey T waiting for her, Michael Buffer walks into the middle of the ring and says, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let's get ready to rumble! In the red corner, from Milan, Italy, wearing the yellow trunks with the black trim and weighing at a walking 287lbs, the Enforcer, Joey T!"

"Is this some kind of joke, this is too easy," Joey T said jokingly.

"And in the blue corner, from Raleigh, North Carolina, wearing the blue tube top and blue shorts with the white trim and weighing at a featherweight 120lbs, Cinderella, Rachel Stone!" Buffer announced.

"Alright, let's do this!" Rachel told herself.

The match starts and Rachel dodged all of Joey's punches and she finished him quickly with 7 strong punches to the head.

The referee counted, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. KO."

Rachel raised her hands in victory and she returned to the locker room and was met by another boxer named Angel 'Raging' Rivera.

"Good fight señorita, that will teach him a lesson, his head is too dumb to be that invincible," said Angel.

"Thank you, I was hoping to fight an actual professional someday," said Rachel honestly.

"Oh you will, because I'll be fighting you if I win the first round," said a new voice, and it was Butcher Brown appearing behind Rachel.

"Not if I beat you first mi amigo," said Angel remembering that they're next to fight.

They left and Rachel began watching the fight.

 **A/N: Here's the match cards:**

 **Afro Thunder vs. Mama Tua, winner: Mama Tua**

 **J.R. Flurry vs. Big Willy Johnson, winner: J.R. Flurry**

 **Lulu Valentine vs. Selene Strike, winner: Selene Strike**

 **Jet "Iron" Chin vs. Johnny Blood, winner: Jet Chin**

 **Rachel Stone vs. Joey T, winner: Rachel Stone**

 **Butcher Brown vs Angel "Raging" Rivera, winner: Angel Rivera**

 **Salua vs. G. C. Thunder, winner: Salua**

 **Rocket Samchay vs. Boris Knokimov, winner: Boris Knokimov**


	4. Quarterfinals and Semifinals

Quarterfinals and Semifinals

Rachel arrived at the Joe Louis arena in Detroit, Michigan for her fight against Angel 'Raging' Rivera. At the event she saw the first two fights on TV and it looks like Mama Tua and Selene Strike are going to the semifinals, Rachel warms up and wears her ring attire and walks around the hall to enter the arena. Upon arriving she was met by a very large woman who happens to be Mama Tua.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the new boxing star, I appreciate the fact that you're quite easy for me to fight," Mama Tua said while acting cocky.

"I might believe that you're not the only one who can make a difference between size," Rachel said making a statement on Mama Tua's weight.

"Well how about this, if you win your fight, come to my locker room and I'll show you something," Mama Tua stated, but also rubbing her belly.

"Alright if you say so," Rachel agreed.

Rachel got in the ring and saw Angel, Michael Buffer made the announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let's get ready to rumble! In the red corner, from Raleigh, North Carolina. Wearing the blue tube top and blue shorts with the white trim and weighing at a featherweight 120lbs, Cinderella, Rachel Stone!"

"Are you ready for this?" Rachel asked Rivera.

"And in the blue corner, from Monterrey, Mexico, wearing the green shorts with the yellow and orange trim and weighing at 153lbs, Angel 'Raging' Rivera!" Buffer introduced to Angel.

"Time is not the only friend chica," Angel told Rachel.

The match starts and Rachel trades jabs and hooks with Rivera, they give each other more blows and they decided to finish the 1st round quickly and Rachel gave Rivera a huge uppercut to the jaw sending him flying to the crowd, with Rachel getting the victory, Rivera gets back up and shakes Rachel's hand as a sign of respect, Rachel later went to Mama Tua's locker room only to find her sitting on the floor, rubbing and caressing her belly, breathing slowly like she's going through childbirth.

"Hey are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, yes, I just... I just need a moment," Mama Tua answered. "Can you please rub my belly if you can?"

Rachel took her word and began to rub Mama Tua's belly slowly and gentle.

"Ah yes... that's more like it. You give impressive massages," Mama Tua said and Rachel was suddenly confused by what Mama Tua said.

"Uhh... Thanks?" Rachel said confused.

Rachel hugs Mama Tua's belly and when she looks at her face, Rachel's eyes widened with shock and confusion when Mama Tua started to kiss her in the lips. With that gentle and long kiss, Mama Tua passed out and Rachel placed her on the floor and checked her belly to feel any sudden movements and none came. She sighed in relief and got out of the locker room a little freaked out.

Rachel arrived at the AT&T stadium in Texas and went to the locker room and took her time to get her thoughts out after what happened after the quarterfinals. Selene Strike came to her and decided to talk to her what was wrong with her.

"Hey are you alright?" Asked Selene.

"Yeah, hey listen do you know Mama Tua?" Rachel asked Selene.

"Let me guess, she requested you to rub and caress her belly and she kissed you," Selene thought of it.

"How did you know?" Rachel asked.

"That Mama Tua can a bit manipulative and in every case, romantically drunk," Selene told her.

"So you're going to fight her right now?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Don't worry, I dealt with her before and I'll see if I can slow her down. You however, you need to focus on fighting the Russian, and if I tear myself in bruises, don't give in to your fear," Selene told her and left to go to the ring.

Rachel watches the match on TV and what she saw almost scared her, Mama Tua brutally beating Selene Strike to death. The match was over and declared Mama Tua the winner. But thanks to the television, Rachel studied Mama Tua's moves to counter the pulverizing fists.

Rachel arrived at the ring and Michael Buffer made the announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let's get ready to rumble! In the red corner, from Raleigh, North Carolina. Wearing the blue tube top and blue shorts with the white trim and weighing at a featherweight 120lbs, Cinderella, Rachel Stone!"

"Time to show you what I've got," Rachel told Knokimov.

"From Zagreb, Croatia. Wearing the blue trunks with the white trim and weighing at 218lbs, Boris 'The Bear' Knokimov!" Buffer announced.

"Time to say goodnight," Knokimov said mocking Rachel.

The fight starts and Boris threw everything he's got, but Rachel's speed and agility managed to give her the upper hand. When Knokimov became extremely dazed, Rachel used all of her adrenaline to knock out Boris.

After her fight she went to the nearest hospital where Selene was located and she entered to her hospital room.

"Sorry about what happened, you must have been through her fists a lot," Rachel told Selene, now conscious.

"Well she does have a weakness, which always explains the childbirth like breathing," Selene explained to Rachel.

"I studied her offensive and her strength is too much," Rachel said.

"And I believe that I can help you with the finals," said an unknown voice.

The girls looked at the door and they saw a man in his 40s, it's Rachel's mentor, Edward Tyler.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked surprised.

"I can say that you did well in the tournament and now I think it's time for your limits to burn. I'll be by your side in the last match," Edward told her.

"You have to give everything you throw at her, when her guard is down, you punch her belly at least 10 times to weaken her," Selene explained Mama Tua's weakness to Rachel.

"Alright, but I have to train harder for that," Rachel said.

"Then lets begin," Edward said.

 **Quarterfinals:**

 **Mama Tua vs. J.R. Flurry, winner: Mama Tua**

 **Selene Strike vs. Jet Chin, winner: Selene Strike**

 **Rachel Stone vs. Angel Rivera, winner: Rachel Stone**

 **Salua vs. Boris Knokimov, winner: Boris Knokimov**

 **Semifinals:**

 **Mama Tua vs. Selene Strike, winner: Mama Tua**

 **Rachel Stone vs. Boris Knokimov, winner: Rachel Stone**


	5. Final Round

Final Round

Rachel arrived at Madison Square Garden for the final fight in the tournament and went to the locker room and saw her team consisting of Edward Tyler, Selene Strike, and her mother. Edward insisted Rachel's mom to come and help her with the scars and bruises in her fight.

"Now remember Rachel, you can't let your emotions get the best of you, they fight with passion, but they can also motivate you. Let's see what you're capable of," Edward said as Rachel starts warming up for her fight with Mama Tua.

Upon reaching the arena, a different song played and instead of Michael Jackson, it was a band, it was 'Stars' by Skillet playing the second chorus while heading to the ring, when the instrumental bridge hit, she threw her gloves in the air she even cried a little when she knew the song was beautiful. She wiped her tears and regained herself and Michael Buffer made the announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, let's get ready to rumble! In the blue corner, from Oahu, Hawaii, wearing the hot pink spandex shorts with the baby blue Hawaiian print trim, and weighing at a mighty 400lbs, the mother of all boxers, Mama Tua!"

"You are no match for me, because I will kiss you to love me," Mama Tua said manipulating Rachel.

"And in the red corner, from Raleigh, North Carolina. Wearing the white tube top and white shorts with the forest green trim and weighing at a featherweight 120lbs, Cinderella, Rachel Stone!"

"I'm not afraid of you or your tricks," Rachel said in aggression.

The match starts and Rachel throws dozens of punches at Tua's belly, but Mama Tua didn't flinch and threw powerful punches at Rachel but didn't fall in the canvas. They gave each other more hits and a few bruises, round after round and they were at their limits. In the final round it was time to decide who goes down with the win, Rachel got Tua trapped one of the corners and threw dozens and dozens of punches in the face and she was able to knock her out, the referee made the 10 count and Rachel finally won by knockout and was given the championship title belt and raised it above her head and the fans cheered and chanted her name.

"Rachel," Selene called, "Congrats champ, you're the future of the boxing world."

"Thanks," Rachel told her and left the ring with the belt and prize money, heading back home with her mother in victory.

 _The End._

 **Mama Tua vs. Rachel Stone, winner: Rachel Stone**


End file.
